


What They Mean To Lance

by DaffodilsAndDaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Not really a ship fic, also it hasn't been beta'd lol, could be Hance, could be Klance, could be anything tbh, i was sad when I wrote this, im so sorry, im sorry if this is trash, its up to you, just sad, not graphic but heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaffodilsAndDaisies/pseuds/DaffodilsAndDaisies
Summary: Lance's lion is slowly filling with water, and all the other's can do is talk to him through the comms.





	What They Mean To Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm back! Thank you all so much for the kind comments on my last fic! This isn't linked to my other fic but feel free to read it if you haven't lol. In case you missed the tags, there is heavily implied drowning in this fic and major character death!!!!

“I’m getting a signal!” Allura yelled over the comms. Keith breathed out in relief, a small part of the stress from the past few minutes easing away. Since they had seen Lance go down he’d been unresponsive and his lion had seemingly disappeared, untraceable and nowhere in sight for at least 10 minutes.

“Lance?” Allura’s voice was frantic but clear. She was masking her fear for now, but Keith could tell that if she didn’t get an answer it wouldn’t last long. “Lance, can you hear me?”

“C’mon buddy.” Hunk mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the comms to pick up.

Subconsciously, the paladins all piloted their lions into a circle as they waited with baited breath.

“Lance?” Pidge whispered, letting her concern shine through her usually stoic persona.

A sixth comm crackled to life, a voice coming through but it was quiet and full of static.

“G- help it’s- there’s- fill- water- I’m sending co- hur- hurry- please!” 

“Lance, repeat.” Shiro commanded, sounding scared. Silence followed. “Lance! What’s going on?”

“I’ve sent co-ordinates, but- signal’s- how do I ge- better?”

“Pidge?” Allura prompted.

“Is your lion damaged?”

“Yes- hole in the- my helmet too- and we- apped.”

“What?”

“—trapped. I can’t- hurry, please.”

Keith’s stomach flipped at the desperation in his voice. He sounded really scared.

“What’s going on, Lance?” He asked, eager to know the answer but dreading it just as much.

Lance began to speak but his voice was engulfed in static. 

“Pidge? Can you clear it?”

“I’m trying, almost done. Give me two ticks.”

“I’ve received your co-ordinates Lance! Coran, set course for- quiznak! Lance-”

“I’ve cleared it!” Pidge cut in.  
“Lance, report!”

“Please tell me you’re close.” His voice was thick with distress.

“He’s on Zuiyama, a planet known for its vast, deep lakes,” Allura explained “if I’m reading this correctly then-”

“My lion’s filling up with water.” Lance choked out, sounding as if it had only just hit him.

“Lance-” Shiro began, but stopped again when he realised he didn’t know what to say.

“What are we waiting for?” Keith felt a ball of anger burst in his chest, voice loud and furious “Let’s go!”. 

“Lance,” Allura’s voice was small and trembling slightly. “How much water is in your lion?”

There was a pause and a crackling noise like Lance was moving. “About a metre.” He took a shaky breath before continuing. “Look, guys, I don’t- it’s ok.”

“What, Lance? Paladins, enter the co-ordinates I’ve sent you and head there as fast as you can.” 

“Its ok. Don’t feel bad.” Despite the deep sadness his words were delivered with, they also came with a sense of finality and acceptance. While Keith didn’t understand what he meant, he felt a pit of dread open up in the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t understand, Lance, what do you mean?” He asked, probably sounding more worried than he would normally let himself, especially towards Lance, but in the moment he didn’t care.

“I’ve been down here, actually down here in the water, what? 5, 10 minutes now? And it will take you at least 10 to get to me, probably around 5 to break into Blue. She’s already full a metre-and-a-half, maybe 2 and there’s only about a metre of space left. You wont- you wont make it in time.”

“We will, Lance, you’ll be fine.” Shiro said in his ‘leader voice’ the one that meant no nonsense, no arguments.

“Shiro…the hole’s getting bigger.”

“Then we’ll just go faster.” Keith replied, gritting his teeth.

Lance let out a watery laugh, that morphed into a quiet sob. “I- I appreciate it Keith. That’s something I’ve always admired about you. You don’t- don’t let anything stop you. You always keep fighting, even if its hopeless.”

“It’s not hopeless Lance, we’ll get to you.” Keith insisted.  
“You’re going to be fine, buddy.” Hunk joined in, but it was obvious he was crying.

“Hunk, I- I need you to know how much you mean to me, ok? You know, don’t you?”

“Of course, Lance, but you don’t need to tell me-”

“I do- I do because if I don’t say it now I wont ever get to say it.” Is voice rose in pitch and volume as he grew desperate to explain what he was thinking. “You- you mean everything to me, ever since we were lit-little and- and I wish I’d said it more, I’m so, so sorry I didn’t- didn’t say it more.” Lance’s breath hitched with each sentence. “You’ve always been there for me, always and I- I love you, man.”

“I love you too. So much Lance, but we can talk about this later.” Hunk almost pleaded. “When you’re safe, back in the castle, ok?”

“Hunk’s right, we’re going to get you out of there.”

“Keith, it’s ok. I- I know what you’re like but this- this isn’t your fault, ok? It was me and my- my careless flying. You’ve been an- an amazing friend to me, you kept me sane this whole time. And- and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that sooner, and- and I’m sorry if I’ve been a jerk, I’m sorry, I’m so so-sorry Keith.”

“Lance, no-”

“Pidge,” Lance continued, ignoring Keith “Keep being you, ok, because you’re one of the- the best people I know, and- and you’re so, so smart, and I don’t think I ever- ever thanked you for all your help at the Garrison, you’re the only reason I was passing. You- you’re incredible, so incredible, really. I- I’m sorry for all those times I made fun of you for- for being a nerd or whatever, I didn’t mean it, I- I’m really sorry.”

“Lance.” Pidge’s voice was soft and small, sounding so sad and foreign coming from Pidge.

“We’re only 5 minutes out, Lance, how much space have you got?” Shiro asked, voice unsteady.

“Barely half a metre.”

“God, Lance, it- it’s going to be ok.”

“I know, Shiro, whatever happens, I need you to- to know that its ok.”

“But-”

“Shiro, please.”

“O-ok Lance. It’s going to be fine. No matter what.”

“You’re a- a great leader, a great space dad, and- and I’m so lucky to have had you. You’re my hero, Shiro, always h- have been. Piloting with you is- w-was a dream come true, and I-l” He cut off, a quiet sob tearing through his throat. “I’m sorry if I ever wasn’t good enough.”

“Lance, you’ve always been good enough, you’re so talented, one of the bravest people I know.” Shiro’s voice was raw, desperate.

“I- I’m sorry.” Another sob. 

Keith’s chest tightened, and he became aware of the tears silently dripping down his cheeks. He wanted to say so much, but didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Pr-princess, Coran. I- I don’t even know where to start. Th-thank you for- for trusting me to pilot Blue, thank you for putting up with me, i-it means a lot, and I’m sorry I couldn’t he-help you win against the Galra. I’m sorry, I re-really wanted to-to help, I-” he gave a shuddering gasp. “The water’s almost reached the top.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Lance, were so close, please, just hold on, for a few ticks!” Pidge yelled.

“I-it’s been an honour to be a part of this team, and- and I love you all so-so much. I’m so- sorry. I-”

Lance’s voice cut off as his helmet flooded with water. Silence followed.

Keith was first into the water. First to get inside Blue. First to find Lance’s body. First to try and resuscitate him. First to fail. They all stood inside Red, gathered around Lance. None of them said a word, they simply stood, tears slipping down their cheeks. One thought ran through their minds.

_I’m so sorry, Lance._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please tell me what you thought!!


End file.
